Bryn Fryer
Description Full Name: Bryn Llewellyn Fryer Age: 26 Birthday: 5th July Gender: Male Race: Caucasian Nationality: British Hair: Auburn, buzzed quite short Eyes: Hazel Height: 6' 11" Weight: 440lbs A huge, muscular guy with close-cropped hair and a chinstrap beard, Bryn looks almost how you would imagine a stereotypical weightlifter. He typically dresses in sportswear (t-shirts, shorts, trainers; maybe a tracksuit in colder weather), but he will happily dress up smarter for the occasion. As a result of his weight training, he sometimes stretches his muscles or flexes his neck or shoulders without thinking, not dissimilar to a nervous twitch. Profile Essence: Questing Nature: Perfectionist Demeanour: Gallant Faction: Traditions Tradition: Order of Hermes Affiliation: House Tytalus Rank: Initiate Exemptus (Fifth Degree) Paradigm: The Olympian exemplar, striving for perfection in the physical and the mental arts, imposes his Will upon the energies of reality. Cabal: None Stats Attributes * Physical: Strength 5 (Weightlifter), Dexterity 2, Stamina 4 (Olympic) * Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 2 * Mental: Perception 2, Intelligence 4 (Dedicated), Wits 2 Abilities * Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 5 (Weightlifting), Awareness 2, Brawl 1, Dodge 2, Expression 2, Leadership 1 * Skills: Drive 1, Etiquette 1, Melee 1, Meditation 1, Survival 1 * Knowledges: Academics 2, Computer 1, Investigation 1, Linguistics 1 (Greek), Medicine 1, Occult 1, Science 2 Spheres * Forces 2 * Life 3 * Mind 1 * Time 2 Backgrounds * Avatar 4 * Mentor 1 * Resources 2 * Wonder 5 Arete 3 Willpower 5 Paradox 0 Resonance * Dynamic (Surging) 1 * Static (Tempered) 1 Merits & Flaws Merits Huge Size (+1) - Bryn is much taller than most people, and considerably broader; he's a giant among powerlifters as well. This greater size makes him tougher and able to take more punishment than the average person (one extra Bruised health level); however, he stands out in a crowd of people, and finds it difficult to manoeuvre into smaller spaces easily. Flaws Renunciate (-1) - Unlike most Hermetics, Bryn did not have to endure the gruelling three-to-five year period of tutelage most initiates go through to join the Order of Hermes. Wooed over to the cause by House Fortunae's frantic recruitment drive, he is looked down upon by many within the Order for his lack of "appropriate instruction" (difficulty penalty of 2 on all Social rolls with traditionalists within the Order). Backgrounds Avatar Bryn's Avatar appears as a stereotypical Hellenic divinity, a golden-skinned, bearded man in a toga (strictly a chiton), replete with a laurel wreath and sandals. Despite this striking and powerful image, his Avatar rarely shows himself outside of the most important occasions. Bryn has only seen him once since his Awakening, during his last Seeking: ground down by constant fighting and emotional stress, when he was near breaking-point, his Avatar appeared to him in the guise of devoted Patroclus, encouraging him to keep fighting even in the greatest adversity. So far, Bryn's Avatar has been reluctant to inform him of any potential destiny. It appears his mentor is more aware of his future than he is. Mentor Victor Navarro is a distant and difficult mentor for any new mage mostly out of his depths, like Bryn. Victor's own mentor, Julius Cranston, was executed in the Order's internal purges after the Second Masassa War for the prodigious consumption of vampire blood and the betrayal of top-level Hermetic intelligence to the descendants of the rogue Tremere. While he himself was cleared of all charges (and, indeed, was innocent of any wrongdoing in this instance), Victor's name was stained by the shameful actions of his mentor. Thus, Victor, a member of House Tytalus, the strategists and leaders of the Order, was demoted in perpetuity to the status of educator, teaching the next generation of mages how to have things he so desperately wants: power, influence and respect (in that order). Not surprisingly, he is standoffish and borderline harsh towards his protegé Bryn, and nowadays the two rarely speak except for official, Order business. Resources Bryn gets an income from being a part-time trainer at the local gym, as well as receiving sponsorship for his Olympic training. He is wealthy enough to afford a nice mobile phone, but he has yet to get around to buying himself a car. Being as he lives in London, and is very athletic, he mostly just jogs everywhere. Wonder In a previous (accidental) excursion to the Umbra, Bryn was tasked with freeing the Court of Truth from a malignant presence. To fight it, he forged the Solar Blade, a weapon composed of four parts truth to one part regretful secret, forged into a hilt of tempered sunlight. Thanks to the quality of the components (such as a sunbeam given freely by Helios himself), this created an incredibly potent wonder that Bryn is reluctant to use. The Solar Blade resembles a Roman legionary's gladius, a short one-handed sword, forged from burnished, brilliant gold. As well as dealing aggravated damage, the weapon has many potent abilities, of which Bryn has only discovered a few: one of which is that when unsheathed, the wielder is surrounded by a radius of literal sunlight (which affects creatures as actual sunlight would, dealing damage to vampires, etc.). Biography People think athletes are stupid. Hardly. To the ancient Greeks, perfection of the body ran hand-in-hand with perfection of the mind. In school, coaches always wanted Bryn to focus on the physical, teachers on the academic. Somehow, he managed to juggle both. After, he applied for a position on the weightlifting team... and got it. He also got something else: a visit from a mercurial godling, urging him on and challenging him during a particularly gruelling lift. Successful, Bryn was bestowed a laurel wreath, which still hangs behind his door. Soon after, he received a visit from a Hermetic mage, who would be his mentor and 'coach' for a much bigger game. Seekings Aside from his Awakening, Bryn has undergone exactly one Seeking, a brutal physically- and mentally-draining challenge set by his mentor, Victor Navarro, involving fending off magickal and physical 'assaults' over a period of several days. Quiets Bryn has not yet suffered any Quiets. Personality Bryn Fryer is driven by the desire to achieve, to become a successful Olympian athlete, as well as a successful mage. Many of his decisions are influenced on the opportunity either to improve or to prove (to himself) his existing skills. In all, Bryn is an even-tempered fellow with a relatively calm attitude to life. His outlook is upbeat and positive, and he generally faces challenges head-on, being focused enough (and at times relentlessly stubborn) to stick with anything he puts his mind to, and down-to-earth enough not to set unreasonable goals for himself. These are traits that have served him well in his weightlifter training. Socially, Bryn can come across as timid, or even a bit of a loner. This is more due to shyness on his part, though, as he is warm and supportive toward people when he opens up to them. Like his slightly introverted nature, Bryn's favourite topics of philosophy and theatre come across as a surprise to most people; that said, they complement his dry, witty sense of humour very well. Paradigm Reality is a chaotic and thoroughly interwoven system of energies: elemental forces, spiritual forces, and the like. All Hermetics can understand the play of forces at a basic level, since Hermes himself is the exemplar of power-as-sentience. Life is merely another kind of force, and one that can be manipulated by high ritual and will, just as one can call down lightning bolts from the sky. As an exemplar, imposing a change of state in these forces can be driven through a life pattern, through the mage's body himself. These energies are themselves harsh and indifferent to mortals, and in order to marshal the power through oneself, one must be heroically resilient; as Tytalan praxis suggests: through strife, power. Word: Leonidas, after the great general of ancient Sparta who defended Thermopylae against the Persian invaders. Foci * Forces: his body; lifting stances and poses * Life: his body; physical training regimen and diet * Mind: Homeric epic * Time: chronograph (stopwatch) Category:Mage Category:Characters